


The Devil Went Down On Georgia

by GloriaVictoria



Category: Devil Went Down to Georgia (Song)
Genre: Anal Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaVictoria/pseuds/GloriaVictoria
Summary: After losing to Johnny's fiddling skills, the Devil has one more challenge for him...





	The Devil Went Down On Georgia

"I done told you once, you son of a bitch. I'm the best that's ever been." Johnny smirked and crossed his arms. Beneath him knelt the Devil himself, a humbled creature. Johnny took a closer look at him, eyes cast down to the ground as he gripped the neck of the golden fiddle he had promised. His skin shone, deep crimson glossed with sweat, and his hair hung down into his eyes in thick black locks. His face was beautiful, somehow more beautiful than any woman or man Johnny had ever seen, but he knew that was part of the game he played. 

"Very well, Johnny. This is yours." The Devil laid the fine instrument down in the grass with the bow, an equally beautiful piece of craftsmanship. Johnny had no doubt that evil slept inside it. 

"Well, now what? You gonna get on outta here, boy?" Johnny felt his chest tighten with excitement as he spoke. Had anyone save for God himself ever talked down the Devil this way? 

"...I suppose I could go." The Devil's eyes shot upward, and a shiver ran down Johnny's spine. They had changed, somehow: no more did they gleam with the hate and malice of before. Instead, they exuded a strange warmth that brought a flush to his cheeks. "Alternatively, we could play another game. One I know you will enjoy far better than a simple contest."

Johnny frowned and took a careful step back. "I don't think so. I see what you're tryin' to pull."

"Do you?" The Devil cocked a dark brow and moved closer, his tail flicking back and forth behind him. As he approached, Johnny found himself strangely transfixed on him, his creeping movements as smooth as smoke. "I truly doubt you know what I'm about to do." The Devil rose up to full height and suddenly, the space between them evaporated. He dwarfed Johnny by a good six inches or more. His strange goat-like legs pressing into Johnny's hip, threatening to push him backwards onto the grass. 

"B-back off, I don't want to--"

"To what? I haven't even offered my proposal to you. It's foolish to say no without at least hearing me out." Johnny swallowed hard. This had gone far beyond anything he had anticipated. The Devil was close enough to tear his head off his shoulders and suck his soul from the hole....and yet, he hadn't. 

"Alright. Let's hear it then." The Devil's dark lips turned upward into a wicked grin. 

"Excellent. You know, Johnny...I've only met a few men like you. You are a true artist." Johnny jumped as he felt the Devil's fingers on the back of his neck, soft and impossibly warm. "That excites me in a way I can't possibly begin to describe."

"I, uh..."

"Would you allow me to...express my admiration of your talents?" Johnny felt the nails of the Devil's other hand run a long, painfully slow path up his thigh, heard the rasp of the denim beneath them. Yet Johnny could not look away from his perfect face.

Johnny nodded, and felt the Devil's lips close the space between them, pressing against his own with a supernatural urgency. Johnny moaned at the heat of the Devil's mouth and his legs shook, threatening to buckle under what felt like the monstrous weight of the Devil's presence. Then, as soon as it begun, it ended, and the Devil moved back just enough to lock eyes with Johnny once more. 

"Did you like that, Johnny?" Words failed him; he could only nod. How could he lie?Johnny's pride and bravado from only moments before had vanished, leaving behind only the truth. The Devil smiled almost kindly. "Would you like more? I want to hear you say it."

"Y-yeah...please..." The Devil cackled as Johnny's cheeks flushed crimson. 

"Are you embarrassed, Johnny?" Johnny looked away for a moment and saw that the moon had risen full over the woods where he had first met the Devil. Had he the time to think, he would have perhaps remembered that the moon had been waning crescent only yesterday. "It's alright. You can tell me." Another caress, this one placed carefully between the shoulder blades. "Could it be...you've finally realized who you're dealing with?"

Johnny steeled himself, determined not to let himself fall under this wicked spell. He spat on the dirt between the Devil's cloven feet and grinned. 

"Come on now, boy. That shit ain't gonna work on me." The Devil raised his eyebrow.

"Whatever are you talking about?" The Devil chuckled. "Ahh, you think I'm forcing you to feel this way. That's adorable." The Devil put a finger beneath his chin. "You're learning so much about yourself today, aren't you?" 

Johnny couldn't understand. As much as he wanted to leave, he couldn't resist. His curiosity had gotten the better of him, as had the urgent heat swelling inside him. The Devil led Johnny into the grass, pushing him to his knees effortlessly. 

"Now, Johnny, why don't we play?" The Devil placed a hand on top of Johnny's head, sliding his fingers through his hair before pulling him close, close enough to smell his musk and feel the coarse hair of his thigh against his cheek. He swallowed hard and stared. "Surely you know what to do with that, Johnny. I know you've thought about it." The Devil gently tapped his forehead. "Why don't you give it a try?"

Johnny looked up at the Devil, who merely smiled back down at him. He swallowed hard and opened his mouth, sliding his lips against the tip of the Devil's cock. He had tried not to look at it, even while he was playing. It was...substantial, tempting, and now...it was in his mouth, hot and thick. He had to stretch his jaw just to close his lips around the tip. 

"Ahh, that's the spirit, Johnny." The Devil stroked his cheek and leaned into his mouth. Johnny moaned around him, breathing deep the Devil's scent--a heady mix of campfire smoke, sweet honey and another metallic smell he could not quite identify. He could feel it going to his head, all this, and yet he did not care. He didn't expect to live through this. Clearly, he had humiliated the Devil one time too many, but Johnny had honestly expected Satan's punishments to include more blood and pain.

Suddenly, the Devil grabbed Johnny's hair tightly, jerking him forward and shoving his cock to the back of his throat. Johnny gagged around the Devil and jerked away, gasping for air. "You looked bored, Johnny." Smirking cruelly, he pulled him back, pressing himself between his lips again. This time Johnny opened his throat and let the Devil have him, keeping his balance with a hand on each of his powerful thighs. He could feel the corded muscles there contract as the Devil fucked his mouth--and God help him, he enjoyed everything about this. Being used by the prime evil of this world felt good. It wasn't a wonder so many folks went to Hell. 

The Devil let our a shuddering sigh and pulled out of Johnny's mouth, and he heard himself whine in disappointment. "Now, now, don't worry. I have something special planned for you. But...you have to agree to never speak of it to anyone. You have to understand..." The Devil traced his fingernail along Johnny's cheek, his thumb across his swollen lips. "I have an image to maintain." 

Johnny would have agreed to anything at that moment. He nodded, grasping at the Devil's thighs. "Please. Do it. Whatever it is... I won't tell a soul." Johnny laughed wryly. "Ain't nobody who'd believe me. They'd think I was crazy or.... deviant."

"Oh, Johnny, you sweet boy. I know." The Devil's honeyed words seemed to drip into Johnny's parted lips. Johnny fell back into the grass and as the Devil climbed over him, he reached up and touched the Devil's horns, black as night and deeply ridged. Johnny wrapped his arms around the Devil's neck as their lips crushed together again. The intoxicating taste of him nearly suffocated Johnny, and his mind went blank, swirling with sensations: the hardness grinding into his thigh, the wet heat of the Devil's tongue, the evening breeze against his bare flesh as his white T-shirt tore from his body.

"Delicious..." the Devil murmured, trailing his tongue down his neck and shoulder before sinking his teeth into him. 

Johnny cried out and grasped at the grass, shivering as an uncanny blend of pain and impossible pleasure washed over him. The Devil sucked and licked away the blood he had drawn as his hands slid down his body with a searing heat. Finally, they came to rest on his hips and with an effortless flick of the wrist, he sliced open Johnny's belt and opened his jeans. A quick pull and Johnny was completely naked before the Devil, his farm-tanned body illuminated by the unnatural glow of the moon. The Devil leaned back on his haunches and examined him with hungry eyes.

"A work of art, just as I expected." Johnny quivered in the chill night air, felt the dew dripping from the grass onto his skin. He arched his hips almost instinctively toward the Devil, craving his warmth and whatever else he had planned for him. The Devil leaned down and pushed his thighs up, against his chest, exposing his ass and the tight opening between his cheeks. Johnny blushed a deep red, but the embarrassment he felt quickly gave way to more pleasure as the Devil pressed his beautiful face there, sliding his tongue inside. 

Johnny jolted and gasped aloud, digging his fingernails into the dirt, scrabbling for some sort of purchase as he squirmed beneath the Devil's ministrations. He hadn't even known, hadn't even thought that someone could make him feel so much all at once. As the Devil thrust his tongue in and out of him, he reached around and stroked Johnny's cock, which had gone totally untouched until now. Johnny moaned and writhed, struggling to keep himself together. As if sensing his frustration, the Devil tightened his grip on Johnny, and he practically howled. 

"Please! Gahh, fuck, please....oh my God!" The Devil pulled back and smirked. 

"You're so polite. Asking so nicely..." The Devil turned him over onto his stomach and dragged him close by the hips. Johnny felt him slide his cock against his ass, and then it suddenly slipped inside him, filling and stretching him in a way he hadn't known was possible. Johnny clenched his fists and gasped for breath, trying desperately to accustom his body to the sensation. The Devil only gave him a moment to do so before pushing deeper and deeper. With every inch, Johnny felt as if his body would come apart. 

"Relax, Johnny. Breathe..." The Devil stroked his back tenderly before grabbing his hair and yanking back, thrusting into him hard and fast. Johnny could do nothing but clench his teeth and bear the sting as he slammed inside him again and again. As it went on, however, the pain ebbed away and instead, pleasure thrummed through him. His body tingled and it felt as if invisible fingers were twisting his stomach like a banjo string. He heard himself beg for more, pushing his body back against the Devil greedily, but rather than comply, he slowed his pace and eased as deep inside Johnny as he could go. Johnny sobbed in frustration. 

"N-no....fuck me! Come on, you bastard! Fuck!" The Devil only laughed. "Guh....wh-why did you s-stop?!"

"Because I can." The Devil leaned down and whispered in his ear, grinding against the deepest part of Johnny as he spoke. Johnny quivered and bit through his lip, tasting his own blood on his tongue. "You don't realize what is happening here, Johnny. This isn't a reward. It's not a punishment. It has nothing to do with what you want or deserve at all. You're mine now, you see, and I'll do with you what I like." With that, the Devil gripped Johnny's wrists and held him down, resuming his brutal thrusts and eliciting a desperate scream from Johnny's throat. 

It went on and on, for what seemed like hours. The Devil had snaked his hand around Johnny's cock and gripped it tight, preventing his climax until he was good and ready for him to finish. Johnny's hips ached under the weight of him, and his wrists had no doubt bruised from his iron grip on them. At some point, he had ended up on his back again, and the friction had unearthed pebbles and twigs that dug into his back. 

His body was totally spent; the effort of straining and shaking with each near climax had exhausted him. Finally, the Devil leaned down and whispered in a shaking voice.

"I'm gonna fill you so full you'll feel me for days, Johnny." He grunted and, before Johnny could respond, he did just that. Pushing his legs open as wide as he could, the Devil groaned and emptied himself into Johnny, filling him with a searing liquid heat that made him catch his breath. 

"Oh my God....fuck, yeah..." Johnny's eyes fluttered open and shut, and the Devil pushed in deeper, at last releasing his cock and allowing him to come. Johnny reached down with a sweaty hand and stroked himself frantically, and before long he too had come, his voice echoing in the still evening air. He collapsed back into the dirt, his whole body aching and burning, and the Devil removed himself, standing back up with a satisfied grin. 

"Well? How did that feel? Do you have any doubt of my ability now?" Johnny crept to his knees, shivering as he felt the Devil's hot seed leaking out of him onto his ass and thighs. Despite his pain and exhaustion, he managed to cough out a laugh. 

"You're gonna have to do better than that to impress me, boy." The Devil scoffed, taking a step back and pawing the dirt with his hoof. 

"Ha! We'll have to see about--" The Devil paused, and Johnny looked him straight in the eye. "...I see. Haha, I see!" The Devil knelt before Johnny and smiled. "I have truly met my match." The Devil leaned forward. "I'll be back, Johnny." With that, he vanished in a cloud of black smoke, and Johnny fell back into the grass, panting and sweating. His body thrummed with the echoes of his pleasure. He'd be feeling this tomorrow. Hell, he'd be feeling it all week, but it was worth it. If nothing else, he knew the Devil would be back to try him, and he would welcome his challenge again and again.


End file.
